halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: First Strike/Forest (Level)
Transcript Some details in the following transcript may be different from those in the book. Please note that the changes were deliberately made to accommodate the game settings, and were not the cause of negligence on the author's part. ---- Orientation Run {cutscene} LONGHORN FOREST 06:28 HOURS, JULY 26, 2552 {Fade from black. Kelly and Fred are standing in the forest.} Kelly-087: "Something wrong, Chief?" Fred-104: "My NAV marker isn't displaying. I can't plot any other points on the tacmap either." Kelly-087: "Me neither. I guess our armour's taken some damage from the fall. Let's follow the river, it'll take us to the generators." {Fade to black} {gameplay} {The HUD is displayed with a reduced amount of health} [You have lost health. Press '''D-pad up' to activate your standard-issue equipment menu and press D-pad right to use a canister of biofoam. Note that you only have 3 cans throughout the entire mission. (Press A''' to continue)]'' ''[You can also use health packs to heal yourself if you find any. (Press '''A to continue)]'' {Once player(s) use a canister of biofoam, his/their health shows full, and the equipment indicator for it changes from 3x to 2x.} [Press '''D-pad Down' to deactivate your equipment menu.]'' Fred-104: (COM) "SPARTAN-104 to SPARTAN-029." Joshua-029: (COM) "SPARTAN-029 here, sir." Fred-104: (COM) "My navigation displays are disabled, Joshua. Are yours working?" Joshua-029: (COM) "Affirmative. What do you need?" Fred-104: (COM) "Ping me through the audio C-Band. I'll find my way to you when you reach the objective." Joshua-029: (COM) "Yes sir. SPARTAN-029 out." {A green dot labelled "029" appears beside the ammunition indicator.} [You are carrying a transceiver. To activate it, press '''D-pad up' and then D-pad left. Move in a specific direction, and the light will pulse more quickly when you are closer to the broadcast source. To deactivate the transceiver press D-pad up and D-pad left again. (Press A''' to continue)]'' '''Will-043: (COM) "SPARTAN-043 to SPARTAN-104." Fred-104: (COM) "I'm here, 043." Will-043: (COM) "Chief, I've landed in the forest with SPARTAN-039, but we hit pretty hard. Isaac's out cold, and I've detected Jackals moving in on our position. I can't carry him with my injury, and I could use some backup." Fred-104: (COM) "Copy that, Will. Broadcast your location on the C-Band, we're on our way." {A second green dot labelled "043" appears beside the first, and flashes at a fair pace.} Fred-104: "Kelly, let's move. Isaac and Will are counting on us." Kelly-087: "Roger that, sir." (When player(s) approach the location of the Spartans) {Fade to black} {cutscene} {Fade from black. Fred and Kelly move quickly but silently through the trees.} Fred-104: "Kelly, move right. If there are contacts ahead, we'll flank them." {Kelly nods and dashes off.} Fred-104: (COM) "Will, you with me?" {Fred sees two Spartans crouched against a boulder. He ducks behind a tree as a pair of Jackals walk past a group of rocks not far off. He clicks his COM twice.} {The Jackals turn towards the boulder suddenly. Behind cover, Will reaches for his Assault Rifle.} {A rock flies out from the left, and hits a Jackal hard in the head, killing the alien. Fred grabs the combat knife sheathed on his shoulder and throws it at the second one. The blade embeds into the Jackal's chest, and it collapses.} {Kelly steps out of cover and waves. Fred pulls his knife out of the Jackal's body, and he and Kelly approach Will and Isaac.} Isaac-039: (stirs) "Agh..." Will-043: (stands slowly) "Thanks for the save, guys. Come on, now that you're awake, let's get moving." {Will helps Isaac to his feet.} {Fade to black} |}